undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
ΣTale
(or, ) was created by Yossipossi on June 20th, 2016. It is an Alternate Universe where all characters are buffed intensely. However, all monsters have a weakness that can be exploited, and once used either kills the monster instantly, or weakens it insanely. (This AU was approved by this guy and this guy). ''Story ''Long ago, two races ruled the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races After a long battle, the humans were victorious. The sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Many years later... The monsters needed 7 human SOULs to break the spell. But this changed. The SOULs multiplied somehow, and became hundreds. Every monster absorbed 6 human SOULs each. They were fully equipped to attack humanity However, the spell was inhanced. They needed 6 more SOULs... Then, a human came. is an AU in which the 6 human SOULs have glitched, and have multiplied by hundreds. There were so many, each monster took 6 for themselves. However, being glitchy, the monsters suddenly get strange exploits, that could kill them instantly or cause them to be weakened insanely. All monsters have a sense of overconfidence, and some of them insult you outright, thinking they're far more superior. They also drop 2 times for EXP and GOLD However, the human is stronger then it appears. Despite every monster having 6 SOUls, the human has 6 SOULs that belong to it as well. It can use these SOULs to guard itself, giving it temporary invincibility. It can also use the SOUL's combined DETERMINATION to become another color at will. Overusing this can cause all of the DETERMINATION to run out, resulting in instant death. The human has 2 times the maximum LV, HP, ATK, and DEF. ''Rules *You must gain permission from '''Yossipossi' to post an OC on this page. *Make sure your OC has 6 times it's original ATK and DEF (max 99). Your OC's HP must be 2 times it's normal HP (Again, I'll explain later. Also, maximium 20,000). *''YOUR OC MUST, MUST HAVE A WEAKNESS. ANY OC WHO DOES NOT HAVE AN EXPLOITABLE WEAKNESS WILL BE DENIED.'' **And, IT MUST BE EXPLOTABLE. Don't make it something like "You need 50 BILLION Watts of energy + 20,000 diamonds to defeat him instantly!!!!!1". Make it reasonable. *Your OC cannot be smashin walls. Specifically the 4rth one. *Your OC cannot destroy the timeline. Everyone has equal amounts of Determination. *Your OC must follow the basic rules of the Wikia. No W.I.P. OCs will be allowed. When they are completed, you may ask me. **No OCs that are Marked for Deletion are allowed either. *To ask for your OC to be submitted, ask me on my wall. Yes, my wall. You can find it here. **Any request for an OC to be added in the comments will result in a message on your wall saying to re-read the rules and contact me correctly. *Please say in your OC submission "Sigma < Epsilon" if you have read the rules. *Your OC must have a page on the Wikia. **Please, do NOT make a new character page for this AU specifically. I know this one is a hard one, but it's a must. I don't want a character made just for EpsilonTale on the Wikia, just one with more SOULs. If I discover this has taken place, your account will not be allowed to submit any more characters for this AU. *DO NOT MAKE YOUR CHARACTERS TOO OP. 6 times for stats (99 max) and 2 times for HP (20k max) is enough. Just remember the weakness. *If an update to the rules takes place, your OC will have to match those rules, despite being submitted before the new rule. *'I have the right to say no to an application.' ''Locations No locations have changed from the original game. Characters Canon Characters Main Characters 'Flowey: Flowey of this AU is, well, Omega Flowey. The only thing different, is that he cannot erase the Timeline, SAVE, or RESET, due to equal amounts of DETERMINATION with the other characters. He greets you at the start of the game as normal, only after tricking you, he reveals that his "Flower" form was just an image on the TV. He shows his full body then, before being knocked away by Toriel. At the end of the game on a genocide route, Flowey RESETS the timeline, being the only monster with 6 SOULs left. His battle will take place normally, but instead of ACT buttons, they will be FIGHT buttons, slowly lowering his DEF until he turns back into his normal form. On normal routes, he will absorb ASGORE's SOUL, and he will gain slightly more DT from the other monsters, allowing him to RESET. HP: 20,000 ATK: 99 (60 - 6) DEF: 99 Weakness: Same in Undertale ''Toriel'': Toriel wears a rainbow robe instead of a purple one. Her robe is the only robe in the AU with the color red in it. Instead of red eyes, her eyes glow orange. It only displays red when her HP hits 0. Toriel knocks Flowey away by using a extremely large fireball. She guides you through the RUINs as normal. In her boss fight, her attacks are a lot more intense, using Asgore's attacks as well as her own at a quicker pace. HP: 880 ATK: 99 (12 or 16) DEF: 99 (1) Weakness: Same in Undertale (Talking/Sparing) ''Sans'': Sans' hoodie is cyan instead of blue. His slippers are rainbow themed, only missing the color red. During his battle, his eye will glow blue, yellow, and purple. He will fight you if your LV is at 20 or higher. Sans will greet you and act normally on a pacifist run, but will display his full power on a no mercy run. His gaster blasters fire more often, and do more Karmatic Retribution. The G.B.s shoot out multicolored beams. His bones will attack all slots where the heart could be in the second half of the battle. He will also teleport instead of dodging. HP: 2 ATK: 2 (K.R. is doubled) DEF: 2 Weakness: When he teleports out of the way of an attack, he leaves the SOULs behind, leaving them exposed to the ATK. Their DEF is high enough to make you do only 1 DMG. They have 22 HP. Upon being killed, they will shatter, making Sans have 1 SOUL, his own. His teleport will be to slow, and he will be killed in 1 hit. ''Papyrus'': Papyrus is wearing his outfit seen in Undertale, except it is colored like a rainbow. It is also missing the red. He will be overly narcissistic, and will sometimes call the character a "Weak Human". His battle will be strangely normal until his special attack arrives. Then, Gaster Blasters will appear, each with a multicolored beam. After around 5 Gaster Blasters, he will start attacking slower, until he can't attack you from exhaustion. HP: 1360 ATK: 99 (48) DEF: 99 (12) Weakness: Inability to use SPECIAL ATTACK without tiring out. ''Undyne'': Undyne will COSTANTLY be in her Undying form. She will have rainbow armor, also lacking the red. Her average attacks will be Undertale's Genocide Attacks. Her Uber form (For the geno route) consists of her spears turning red, her eye glowing red instead of orange, more purple-ish armor, and a human SOUL & a monster SOUL on her armor. Her attacks will faster as well. She will also constantly make fun of the protagonist. HP: 3000 (Normal) 20,000 (Genocide) ATK: 99 (42) (Normal) 99 (72) (Genocide) DEF: 99 (0) (Normal) 99 (30) (Genocide) Weakness: If Challenged 3 times, Uber Undyne will unleash a furious attack, which will use up all the SOULs power, destroying the SOULs. It will set her stats to -10 each. All her attacks will be extremely easy. Her HP is set to 100. ''Alphys'': Alphys has a rainbow robe without the red. Nothing else changes. HP: Unknown ATK: Unknown DEF: Unknown Weakness: N/A ''Mettaton'': Mettaton does not have an Epsilon form, due to only being a SOUL in a robot. All stats stay the same. His body stays the same. HP: 9999 (Box) 1600 (EX) 30000 (NEO) AT: 30 (10 or 8) (Box) 47 (8) (EX) 90 (10) (NEO) DF: 255 (999) (Box) 47 (1) (EX) 9 (-40000) (NEO) Weakness: N/A (No Epsilon Form) ''Asgore'': Asgore still has his purple robe. His chest piece is rainbow without the red, which is placed at the center. His attacks will consist of the hand attacks on all sides (one at a time), his cyclone fireballs circling the arena, ETC. HP: 7000 ATK: 99 (60) DEF: 99 (-5) Weakness: Telling him about how many times you died/Eating the butterscotch pie will lower his DEF to normal and ATK to normal. The less HP he has, the less DMG his attacks do. ''Asriel'': Asriel (GoH and AoD forms) is exactly the same in-game. However, his attacks are slightly faster and twice as many. HP: Infinite (20,000) ATK: Infinite (42) DEF: Infinite (99) (Note: Asriel Absorbs attacks, making him invincible until his exploit is used.) Weakness: (Same in Undertale) Mini-bosses ''Napstablook'': Nastablook cannot absorb SOULs, being he does not have a body. All stats remain the same. He is, however, extremely depressed, due to the fact that everyone but him in the RUINs have 6 SOULs. HP: 88 ATK: 10 (5) DEF: 10 (4) ''Doggo'': Doggo, having 6 SOULs now, can see stationary objects! His swords can now change color at will, and will constantly shift between orange and blue. His dog treats are rainbow, without red. One eye is orange and the other is blue. HP: 140 ATK: 78 (36) DEF: 42 (6) Weakness: Dodging every attack. To kill, do an off guard kill. ''Dogamy and Dogarressa'': They choose not to change their appearance as much, but they do make their axes glow rainbows for no good reason. They do not include red. HP: 216 ATK: 84 (36) DEF: 30 (24) Weakness: Same in Undertale. Killing one will cause the other's attack to dwindle to the point where it's an easy victory. ''Lesser Dog and Greater Dog'': Lesser Dog and Greater Dog are too basic to change their appearance. They also don't know how to. They are completely oblivious to the fact that both of them have 6 human SOULs. The believe that their extra power comes from training. LD HP: 120 LD ATK: 72 (36) LD DEF: 12 (0) GD HP: 210 GD ATK: 90 (36) GD DEF: 48 (24) Weakness: Same in Undertale. For kill, do an off guard kill. ''Mad Dummy'': Mad dummy cannot absorb due to being incorporeal. However, "his" SOULs circle around him constantly, waiting for him to be corporeal. In a genocide run, when hit, the SOULs will absorb the blow and shatter, making Glad dummy FURIOUS. He will start throwing an extremely large attack at the protagonist. However, after this, he's one hit from death. He repeats this attack until killed. HP: 600 (Mad) 10 (Genocide) ATK: 99 (42) (Mad) 0 (Genocide) DEF: "YES" (Incorporeal) (Mad) 0 (Genocide) ''Royal Guards'': The Royal Guards make their armor glow from the inside rainbow (without red), making a rainbow-ish color come out of their helmets. They also make their armor sharper, to make themselves look more menacing. HP: 300 (Both) ATK: 99 (48)(Both) DEF: 99 (24) (Both) Weakness: Same as Undertale. To kill, do an off guard kill. ''Muffet'': Muffet simply changes her clothing, as she need to be recognized to continue being the ruler of her clan. However, her attacks are a lot harder. She sometimes will turn the webs blue momentarily, making it so that the protagonist cannot move. She will also send more "boomerang" attacks at the protagonist, sometime tracking which web they're on, and spawning there. Every once in a while, a spider will fall vertically. Her pet will be faster as well. HP: 2500 ATK: 48 DEF: 6 (0) Weakness: Same in Undertale. To kill, do a betrayal kill. ''So Sorry'': So Sorry wears a rainbow vest. He does not change his attacks at all, because he literally does not have any intent to harm :/ HP: 2200 ATK: 54 DEF: 0 ''Glyde'': Glyde would try to use all the power he could to get your attention. His appearance would have "cool glasses", and rainbow skin, not including red. His attacks are simple: A warning box spawns at your position and apidly is replaced by a star bullet. HP: 440 ATK: VERY HIGH (54) DEF: VERY HIGH (-3) Weakness: Same in Undertale. After, you can do a "sneak attack" and kill him. I'm not going to include the amalgamates for obvious reasons. OC Characters ''Bryson: Bryson will constantly be in his 2nd form. His turtleneck will be rainbow-colored minus red. His eye will always be on fire. The beams that fire from his swords will be rainbow-colored. He loses the ability to turn the players soul dark red, but can turn it any other color. Every hit Bryson does will do 10 damage. He will get hit every 3 turns and be hit for 1000 damage, meaning the battle lasts for 32 turns. He will remain the genocide boss in the Underland. HP: 8000 ATK: 99 DEF: 99 Weakness: At times, his magic will fail leaving it useless or, if he attempts to teleport, can temporarily stun him, making him unable to attack. He also becomes sluggish and weak in the heat of anything other than his own fire. His magic has greater chance of failing. '''''Gallery EpsilonTorielSprite.png|Epsilon Toriel EpsilonSansSprite.png|Epsilon Sans EpsilonPapyrusSprite.png|Epsilon Papyrus EpsilonUndyneSprite.gif|Epsilon Undyne UltamiteUndyne.gif|Uber Undyne EpsilonAlphysSprite.png|Epsilon Alphys EpsilonAsgoreSprite.png|Epsilon Asgore EpsilonDoggo.png|Epsilon Doggo Epsilon DogAmy.png|Epsilon Dogamy Epsilon DogAressa.png|Epsilon Dogaressa Dummy with the SOULs.png|The Mad Dummy with his SOULs Epsilon 01.png|Epsilon Guard 01 Elpsilon 02.png|Epsilon Guard 02 Epsilon Muffet.png|Epsilon Muffet -Sigh-Epsilon So Sorry.png|Epsilon So Sorry! ''Credits'' *Yossipossi - Concept, article, plot. *Golden Forge - Plot hole fixing *TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade - Support, Admin help, Giving confidence ;P *Pushing Guy - Final Inspiration. ;D *SquidFairy - Proof reading. *theguitahheroe - Music Category:AU Category:RP AU